


The Bonds Of Trust

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Connor, D/s, Dom/sub, Edging, Hannor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Protective Hank Anderson, Sub Connor, Vulnerable Connor, connor is overwhelmed, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, human murder case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: A murder case makes Connor realize that the bond of faith and fidelity he's forged with Hank has become the central facet of his life. Far from being frightened by that fact, he's comforted by the notion that his connection with Hank has become so strong, he'll trust Hank to do anything he desires with his body and soul.When Hank and Connor receive some bad news, it's this bond that will sustain them through a sad night, bringing human and android closer together than Connor ever thought possible.





	The Bonds Of Trust

“Haaank!” Connor’s voice was tight as Hank held down the button for another fifteen seconds. He’d been at this for hours. Connor’s hands were tied behind his back in elaborate knots he wouldn’t be able to break even if he wanted to. “I can’t hold it! I have to come!”

“You’ve been so good,” Hank praised, cupping Connor’s cheek. “Don’t spoil it now. Just a little more and I’ll let you come. I promise.” Connor nuzzled his face into the damp patch at the front of Hank’s pants, rubbing his face against Hank's erection and Hank chuckled. “You want my dick?”

“Yes,” Connor confessed. “Always, Lieutenant.”

“You’re such a slut for it. Good thing you’re so pretty with my cock in your mouth. Go on, then.” Hank unzipped his fly and pulled down his underwear, guiding his cock to Connor’s mouth. Connor sucked on it eagerly, grateful for some distraction from his overstimulated prostate. “Just don’t forget to hold back. If you come before you’re told, we’ll do this again until you get it right.”

Connor wasn’t going to forget. A great deal of processing power was holding back the tide of his orgasm, overriding the command. His balls were tight, longing to spend for Hank. He wouldn’t even have to touch himself to come.

Hank held down the button and Connor deep throated his shaft in response, filling his throat with Hank’s thick cock. Hank let loose a guttural moan as he came, holding down the button as he shot into Connor.

Connor almost screamed. He needed to come more than anything, warnings popping up in his vision that he was at 90% of processor load as he dedicated all available resources to obeying Hank’s order and not coming until he was told.

Hank pulled his dick from Connor’s mouth and bent down in front of him. He grabbed Connor’s dick and gave it a few strokes, pressing the button with his other hand.

“Let go, Connor. Come for me.” Connor stopped blocking the command and he screamed as he came, spurts of semen covering Hank’s hand and leg. Connor felt weak as every fiber optic nerve ending in his spine dedicated itself to his orgasm, his body twitching and convulsing as he spent. He rolled onto his side, his systems going into recovery mode as if he’d suffered an electric shock in one or more of his biocomponents.

“Connor, are you okay?” Hank crawled over to him.

Connor forced himself to smile. “I’m... okay, Hank,” he reassured his partner. “Just... overwhelmed. Need a moment.”

“Was it too much?” Hank petted Connor’s hair, the look of concern in his eyes only partially receding.

“Maybe a little,” Connor confessed as Hank untied his wrists. “I shouldn’t have lied to you about Gavin.”

“Damn straight. Always tryin’ to play the hero. You’re not invincible, Connor. Besides, your life isn’t yours to throw away. You belong to me.” Hank helped Connor to a sitting position and pulled him into a hug. Connor rested his head against Hank’s chest.

“Yes. I belong to you.” Connor closed his eyes, reveling in the safety he felt in Hank’s arms. Hank stood up and pulled Connor to his feet, and for a fleeting second, Connor wondered how he’d ever stood on his own two feet without Hank to hold him upright.

***

They walked Sumo in the park. Sunshine quickly turned to rain, however, and soon they found themselves running for the shelter of their front door. Sumo shook out his fur once they were inside, and Connor helped Hank with his coat before taking off his own. Soon, they were curled up on the couch, Connor’s head resting in Hank’s lap. Hank was glancing at a paperback book, but his eyes seemed to stray to Connor more than they rested on the page.

“You haven’t turned the page in ten minutes and thirty-two seconds, Lieutenant. Are you even reading that book?”

“Well, you’re distractin’ me. You’re too good to look at. I can’t keep my eyes off you.” Hank snapped the book shut and tossed it on the coffee table. “I feel like we should be working.”

“It’s Saturday, Lieutenant,” Connor pointed out.

“We’ve worked the last eight Saturdays, excludin' the ones where I was out sick. There’s still a backlog of android murder cases.” Hank sighed. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m still thinking about Gavin and Nines. Who would’ve thought Gavin of all people would end up with an android lover? Should’ve figured he was protesting too much.”

“Does it bother you that the RK900 model looks like me?” Connor asked.

“He ain’t half as pretty as you, Connor. I’m sure Gavin’s enjoying the experience, though. Nines didn’t seem like he was the gentle type.” Hank chuckled. “Guess we shouldn’t be here wondering about a killer’s sex life, huh? Gavin almost killed you, and he murdered a whole lotta androids on his little quest for revenge. Chris is in the hospital because of him. Even if we did work together once, he’s a wanted criminal and I won’t hesitate to take him in if I see him again.”

“Letting him go was the right decision, Lieutenant,” Connor said. “Putting him in jail won’t undo his crimes.”

“Is Nines really okay with a master like that, though?”

“The evidence would seem to suggest Nines is capable of taking care of himself,” Connor pointed out.

“Gavin may have bitten off more than he can chew with that one.” Hank smirked. “So, since readin’s clearly off the agenda, you got any bright ideas on how we should spend our weekend?”

A rush of information on potential entertainment flooded into Connor’s neural network, along with an urgent alert from the DPD. Hank’s phone buzzed at the same time and he sighed as he looked at the text alert.

“Another murder. An android killed his human partner. Not exactly the kinda entertainment I was hoping for, but there ya go.” Hank stood up and grabbed his jacket from the hook behind the door, and Connor followed him dutifully to the car, wishing they could have one day of peace for Hank’s sake.

***

Connor looked down at the human corpse laid out on the bed. Bruising covered the man’s neck, with no fingerprints. A scan revealed asphyxiation as the cause of death. The man had been bound to the bed given the rope burn on his wrists, but the rope was nowhere to be found. Careful slices covered the man’s chest, carved with a craft blade. Android precision. No fingerprints. They were definitely looking at a deviant suspect—but what was the motive?

Connor wandered into the kitchen. Everything was clean and neatly arranged. There were no signs of a struggle. This was no Carlos Ortiz case. Connor paused and picked up a photo frame. The victim stood hugging his android, an AP700 with spiky grey hair. Both of them looked happy.

“Lieutenant," Connor said.

“What’cha got, Connor?” Hank strode across the room and looked over Connor's shoulder. 

Connor showed him the digital photo frame. “I think the victim and his android were in a romantic relationship.”

“Is that what your scan tells you, or is that a hunch?” Hank raised his eyebrows. “You might be right, though. They do look happy. Heh. Maybe we’re comin’ at this wrong. What if it’s not a murder, but rough play gone wrong?”

“The android might have fled the scene, believing he would be punished for an accident that resulted in a human death,” Connor mused.

“Androids don’t have accidents, though, and the victim didn’t die from a heart attack or cardiac arrest. He was suffocated. The android should have known how much pressure was safe to apply, right?"

“That's correct. Multiple warnings would have alerted him to the danger before the victim died. We need to find him.” Connor scanned the kitchen. A puddle of thirium led to the back door, old enough to have turned invisible to human eyes. “He was injured. There’s a trail of thirium leading to the back door.” Connor opened the door, Hank close behind him. The thirium traces continued, along with prints in the soft mud from standard issue AP700 shoes. Connor followed the evidence into the underbrush, down past the tree line into a small forest.

“He didn’t even try to cover his tracks,” Hank observed. “Either he was in a hell of a hurry, or he wants to be found.”

Connor caught the sound of crying at the edge of his hearing. He raised a finger to keep Hank quiet and crept through the trees until he came to a small clearing. An old shed, constructed of rotting wood, stood amongst rotting fall leaves. Their suspect sat on the steps, a pistol pressed underneath his chin, tears flowing down his face.

Connor approached slowly. “Put the gun down. I just want to talk. We just want to know what happened." Hank entered the clearing and stood behind Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder that urged caution.

The android was silent, but his fingers trembled on the trigger. Connor continued. "You were in a relationship with the victim, weren’t you? I saw the photo. You looked happy.”

The AP700 lowered his gun and looked up, his blue eyes piercing in their intensity, and for a moment Connor was reminded of Hank. “We were. I never stopped loving him. I just wanted out. I needed to be my own person without him, but when I tried to end our relationship, it became apparent that he only ever saw me as his property. He only encouraged my deviancy so I could hurt him without limits.” The android pressed the gun up into his chin, hands shaking. “I didn’t mean to kill him! I just wanted to scare him.”

“We have to take you in,” Hank explained, drawing his pistol and stepping out in front of Connor, shielding him with his own body. “You killed a man.”

“Shoot me,” the android begged. “I don’t want to live any more.”

“That’s not how it works,” Connor explained. “You had a choice. He must have had a safe word, a signal—something, and you chose to ignore it. In addition, you overrode your sensors when they told you that were applying a lethal amount of force. Your intent was murder.”

The android lowered the gun, lifted his head and looked right at Connor. “That collar... you’re someone’s sub, aren’t you? Doesn’t it scare you? To think that maybe this is just another form of ownership after all, that we’re just machines to them? We believe we have a choice in our power dynamic, but we really don't, do we?"

“To conduct this kind of relationship, you need trust. I know my partner sees me as more than just a machine." Connor drew his pistol and approached the suspect. "As a deviant, I have the free will to decide my own fate, and I choose to belong to my partner every single day."

The android sobbed as Connor pried the pistol from his grip and threw it into the carpet of leaves underfoot. "You don't understand. I was nothing to him. I didn't have a choice!"

Connor hauled the suspect to his feet, slapping cuffs around his wrists without an ounce of regret. “You had a choice and you made the wrong one. There was nothing stopping you from leaving your partner tied to the bed and walking out of his life forever. You decided to put your hands around his throat and squeeze the life out of him instead. It was not a mistake or an accident. I’m arresting you on suspicion of murder.” He handed the android off to Hank, who shook his head as he led the suspect away to the back of a waiting patrol car.

***

Connor set Hank’s food down on the table and knelt by his feet. Hank stroked his hair, smiling, but his gaze was set on some distant point. Connor could tell he was lost in thought, and he kept his silence as he waited for Hank to gather his thoughts.

“What you said out there. About trust and choosing to belong to me. I’m honored to have that gift from you, Connor. I know I haven’t always earned it.” Hank picked up his fork and poked at his salad. "If you were human, I can't imagine you would have returned after I tore you."

“I’ve never been afraid of you, Hank. I’ve only ever been afraid _for_ you.” Connor realized the truth of his words as he said them. If Hank had continued to fuck him that night, would he have minded? He liked it rough. He liked it when Hank was a little bit dangerous. It was only the fear of what Hank would have done to himself that had made him use the safeword.

“It’s good to hear those words comin’ from you, Connor. I know I’ve pushed things too far at times. I'm lucky you like it rough.” Hank put down his fork and pushed away the remainder of his salad. “We haven't tried anything rough for a while with everything that's happened. Would you like me to fuck you hard tonight?”

“If that’s what you want, Lieutenant,” Connor said, but his cock was already half-hard just thinking about it. He loved it when Hank slammed into him, using him like he was meant to be used, taking his pleasure and leaving behind his semen to mark Connor as his. It felt like the ultimate submission to give himself over to Hank so completely.

Connor couldn’t understand the suspect at all. He loved to belong to Hank. Perhaps because he always knew that Hank treasured him. The AP700 had lost that precious faith in his partner, and his entire identity and life had disintegrated with it.

Still, to murder his partner… Connor couldn’t imagine ever harming a hair on Hank’s head. He’d pull out every one of his own circuits first, delete such errant thoughts from his mind palace and smash his regulator into pieces before he hurt the man he loved more than life. 

Sometimes he wondered what might have happened if he’d chosen to stay a machine. By the end of the deviant investigation, Hank had already changed his mind on whether deviants were alive. Hank would have stood in direct opposition to Connor's programmed mission. They would have been at odds. Hank wasn't the kind of man to back down on his ideals once he made up his mind.

A jolt through his bio-prostate made Connor stop thinking such heavy thoughts and focus all his attention on Hank. Hank pulled him to his feet, throwing him down on the kitchen table. The plate slid off and Connor caught it with lightning fast reflexes, but the salad landed on the floor. Sumo sniffed at it, but Hank wasn’t paying attention enough to discourage him from eating it. He was busy pulling Connor’s pants down. Connor quickly set the plate on a chair and reached back, spreading his ass for Hank in anticipation of the hard fuck he was about to receive.

“Always such a tease.” Connor felt Hank apply a lot of lubricant and start fingering it inside him. He worked up slowly until Connor had four of Hank’s thick fingers inside him, stretching him with a smile on his face and intensity in his gaze. Connor was patient, knowing Hank was just being gentle so as not to tear him like before, but he wanted Hank to fuck him so badly his dick leaked. He was more than stretched out enough to take Hank, and was certain he was just being teased now. Hank seemed to take great pleasure in stretching him and Connor stayed calm, letting Hank do whatever he wanted. He was Hank’s. If his Lieutenant wanted to finger and stretch him all day, he had the right and Connor would love every moment of it as long as Hank enjoyed it.

Connor had to admit he felt most complete when Hank’s huge cock was buried inside him, when the man who owned his android soul took his pleasure in Connor’s synthetic asshole and made Connor feel like he mattered more than anything else in Hank’s world. The anticipation pulled at him, making him want it even more until he was ready to beg Hank for the privilege of taking his cock.

“Hank, I need you,” Connor cried.

“I know, I know. Patience is a virtue, ya know.” Hank grinned. He leaned down and claimed Connor’s lips in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Connor was surprised when Hank picked him up off the table, supporting him by his butt.

“Lieutenant?” 

“Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist,” Hank commanded. Connor complied, wondering what Hank had in store for him. Would he find himself fucked up against the wall? His cock twitched as he thought of Hank fucking him into the wall, grunting as he buried his cock inside Connor while Connor had his legs wrapped around him. Hank hoisted him up onto his shoulder and Connor hung on as instructed.

Hank lubricated his hand and probed him again, easing back up to four fingers and working his knuckles inside. Connor cried out as Hank's knuckles caught on his rim. He buried his face in Hank's shoulder. He gasped and almost came right then as he realized what Hank was doing. His programming had pretty much every kink listed, and he’d been curious about fisting, but after seeing so many of Hank’s demons in recent months, he didn't want to suggest doing anything that might trigger Hank.

Besides, it was so much better when Hank came to him because he wanted something. When Hank tried things on his android knowing that Connor was amenable to anything his Lieutenant wanted. To know that his deepest desires were also Hank’s kinks set off an electric tingle in Connor's spine that shot straight to his dick.

Hank pushed inside a little further and his fingers curled into a fist, stretching Connor while at the same time brushing his prostate. Connor was having a hard time holding back just from the knowledge that Hank was inside him like this, stretching him wider than he'd ever been stretched without tearing him. No wonder Hank had used so much lube.

“Haaank,” Connor gasped. “It’s so much. Hank, I don’t know if I can—"

“You’re such a good boy, Connor. You can do it. You know what to say if you need to stop," Hank reassured him.

Hank slipped out slowly and rested Connor on the table as he coated his hand in more of the lubricant. Connor scanned the lubricant and realized it wasn't the same kind they'd used before. Hank had prepared for this. He'd wanted it for a while. He'd been thinking about it, wanting to try it.

Connor was all too happy to give it to him. He wanted more, bereft now that Hank wasn't inside him any more.

Hank’s erection brushed his leg as Hank lifted him back up over his shoulder, and Connor realized he was getting off on this as much as he was, the stretch of his asshole struggling to take Hank’s giant hand only adding to the thrill. He was sure it was too much, but Hank was careful, slowly working his hand in and out of Connor's hole.

Connor nodded, too overwhelmed to speak as Hank fucked him with his hand. The safeword was there if Connor needed it, but he didn’t. He was so full and so aroused, Hank’s whole fist inside him up to the wrist.

“Wow,” Hank gasped. “Connor, how’re you doin’? You still okay?”

“Yes,” Connor gasped. “Don’t stop.”

Hank lifted him, bouncing Connor’s body on his fist. Connor threw his head back. This was better than the rough fuck he'd been promised. This was something else entirely, intimate and risky and setting off every sensor in his anal cavity until he was sure he was going to lose his mind from the sensory overload.

“Feels good, Connor?” Hank asked.

“Yes, so good, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Connor sobbed. Hank continued to move him, strong arms forcing him to ride his fist and Connor felt so vulnerable, as if Hank was taking him apart piece by piece while he watched.

“Hold on tight,” Hank commanded. He let go of Connor, his fist still in his ass as he reached to jerk off Connor’s cock. “Come for me,” he said, pumping Connor’s erection. The movements of his body as Hank jerked him only pressed his fist further inside until Connor was sure he was going to exit his anal passage and reach his vital biocomponents.

“Hank!” Connor screamed, coming in jets and spurts on Hank’s chest. Hank waited for his spasms to stop before slowly, carefully sliding out. He held Connor tightly, carrying him into the bedroom and setting him down on the bed. He parted Connor’s legs and admired his handiwork with a grin. He ran his fingers over Connor's stretched rim, gently probing his slick, gaping hole. He grinned. "I've stretched you so much, but fuck, you look so hot like this. I bet there's never been an android so well-used by one owner as you."

Connor smiled, loving Hank's use of ownership language to describe him. Hank lay down on the bed next to him and pulled Connor into his arms. “You did so well,” he praised, and Connor fought the tears welling in his eyes. He’d never imagined such an act could be so intimate, but he’d trusted Hank to keep him safe and he had.

He loved Hank so much, too much, like the stars might burn out without him. Hank kissed him, their fingers entwining against the pillows. Connor wanted to make Hank come, but Hank’s eyes were only for him and he reveled in Hank’s care and concern, feeling loved and wanted and whole.

A tear fell down his cheek and Hank kissed it away. “Shh,” he soothed. “Today’s been a little intense, I know, but you handled it well. You deserve a reward. What would you like me to do?”

“I want you to come in me, Lieutenant," Connor said.

“I’m going to fuck that gorgeous, gaping asshole and watch my come seep out of it.”

Connor’s cock twitched, registering its interest in Hank’s proposal. Hank was so hard, but he’d been so patient and gentle. Connor wanted nothing more than to pleasure Hank, even if he was slightly overwhelmed.

The phone rang. Hank bristled as he reached over and picked his phone up off the bedside table. “Damn it, it’s Fowler. I gotta take this.” He picked up the phone and Connor studied his facial expressions. His eyes were so blue, so beautiful. He was certain he’d never seen a more handsome human. 

The sparkle in his eyes turned sad as Fowler delivered his news. Connor deleted the overheard snippets of conversation from his memory, wanting to hear the information from Hank’s mouth before he could process it as real. He stroked Hank’s free hand, entwining their fingers and retracting the skin over his fingers so he could feel every crease, fold and callous on Hank’s skin. He wished he could connect to Hank, to feel what he was feeling and share his thoughts, but of course that wasn’t possible with a human. It wasn’t something he imagined Hank would be comfortable with anyway.

“Yeah,” Hank said, his voice so tired and sad that Connor’s thirium pump constricted just hearing it. “Thanks for letting me know.” He ended the call, lowering his head as he placed the cellphone down on the sheets. His arousal had withered and died and Connor's with it, their love game cut short by the demands of a cruel universe about to deliver a crushing blow.

“Chris passed away an hour ago.” Hank’s voice was so quiet, as if he could barely force the words past his lips. He buried his face in Connor’s shoulder and Connor let go of his hand to wrap his arms around his back. He wanted to say something but there was nothing to say. He knew Hank was thinking all the same things he was without any need for a connection: that they shouldn’t have let Gavin go, that their former fellow officer was now a cop killer, that Chris would never go home and see his child again.

Before he could stop them, fresh tears rolled down Connor’s cheeks. Hank looked up as wetness hit the back of his neck, and he gently kissed Connor’s tears away with tender lips as they clung to one another in the dark, rain battering against the bedroom window as if the sky itself was crying. He cried for Chris and his family, he cried for himself and the guilt he was left with, for Hank over the loss of a friend, and even for Gavin, that lost soul who had gone from being a schoolyard bully to a murderer with a few bad decisions. Tears seemed to pour out of him as though Hank had opened him up with his fist and made him emotionally vulnerable, and Hank's kisses weren't helping to stem the flood of tears.

Yet somehow, they were cathartic, as if he'd been holding a lot back for a while, and he supposed he had. He'd been keeping a brave face on things ever since Hank's heart attack, and Chris's death brought home the fragility of human life.

"I love you, Hank," Connor whispered. It seemed important to say it, as though Hank might not know the intensity of his feelings. The killer they'd confronted earlier that day could have killed Hank when he'd stepped in front of Connor. Hank's life had been on the line for him so many times, and Connor felt like nothing he could do or say could ever express how much Hank meant to him. Hank was everything, and the thought that one bullet could snatch him away terrified Connor like nothing else.

"I love you too, Connor. You know that." Hank kissed Connor's shoulder, burying his face in him as if he could leave the world behind and enter a place where there was no sadness, no pain, only Connor. Connor felt Hank stir against him, and his body responded in kind as Hank planted a trail of kisses down his chest and over his stomach. Hank reached for the lube and slathered his cock in it before slowly burying himself in Connor. He leaned down and engaged Connor's lips in a slow kiss, Connor opening his mouth to receive Hank's tongue as Hank penetrated him. Connor's sobs turned to moans as Hank slowly made love to him, drawing out each thrust and worshipping his body as if Connor was the most important thing in the world to him. Hank kissed him until their faces were sloppy with saliva, his thrusts only speeding up towards the end. Hank came with a strangled gasp, jerking off Connor to completion and they fell together as Hank slipped out. It wasn't the sex they would have had if they hadn't been interrupted by bad news, but it provided Connor with a comfort words could not, Hank showing his love with his actions instead of with words.

Connor held on tight as Hank fell asleep, monitoring his precious vital signs as if they were his own, and he supposed they were in some sense. They were bound together by a cord of trust that made them almost one being.

There were other ways to interface than digitally, and Connor was one with Hank as surely as if they were connected together with their hands.


End file.
